


Yankeelist

by Lawpin



Category: Yankee-kun to Megane-chan
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drama, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawpin/pseuds/Lawpin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Будни хулиганов старшей школы Мон Широ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yankeelist

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Lina_Ro  
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Не разрешаю.  
> Примечания автора:  
> Сборник драбблов/миников по любимым героям любимой манги.

Play “Vitamine U [~ビタミンU~]” by DOES from Katharsivilization album. **Сообщение на форуме от Анонима:**  
 _Этот парень такой страшный! Потому что он хулиган. Я его боюсь. *упал в обморок* Даже в коридоре пытаюсь с ним не встречаться. Почему его не выгонят?_

\- Кагава-кун, не спать.

Учительский толстый конспект по истории звучно хлопнул по голове нерадивого ученика, мгновенно пробуждая ото сна. Сопливый пузырь тотчас лопнул, когда спящий, всхрапнув, присел на месте.

По классу разнеслись смешки. Даже этот лысеющий старикан улыбнулся. 

\- Я не спал, - быстро и без зазрения совести соврал Кагава, не моргнув и глазом. 

Он невозмутимо взял учебник, открыл наугад страницу и с заумным видом уткнулся в него.

\- Да неужели? И что ты делал в то время, когда мы обсуждали «Инцидент в храме Хоннодзи»? - скептически поинтересовался учитель, скрестив руки на груди и театрально изогнув бровь. - Думал, какую пользу и убыток получила страна после смерти Оды Нобунаги?

\- Читал книгу, - ответил Кагава.

\- Вверх тормашками?

\- У меня великолепная способность читать книги вверх тормашками.

Соседка прыснула со смеху, прикрыв ладошкой рот. Класс тихо засмеялся. На это Кагава не обратил внимание. Казалось даже, что он игнорировал открытые насмешки со стороны учителя. Где-то впереди пошушукались, а слева полетели скомканные записки. Кагава шумно перелистнул страницу и так же без всякого интереса уставился в перевернутый текст.

Учитель устало вздохнул, почесал свою лысую репу и вновь начал расхаживать по классу.

\- Кагава-кун, это моё третье замечание за весь урок. Останешься после занятий, а сейчас, будь добр, выйди из класса.

\- Хорошо. - Кагава, быстро собрав школьные принадлежности в сумку, спокойно вышел из кабинета под косыми взглядами учащихся.

Взгляды, в которых всегда были презрение и страх. 

\- Ох, о чем он только думает?

Кагава подумал, что неплохо бы сейчас сходить в буфет.

**Сообщение на форуме от Анонима:**   
_Кагаву, наверное, не раз выгоняли из школы, лол.  
Мон Широ сейчас уже не та. Сплошь и рядом одно хулиганье. Вам так не кажется? Знал бы, что у нас президентом станет отпетый хулиган — никогда бы не поступил._

\- Кагава-кун? Иди сюда. - Адачи Хана пряталась за горшком с пышным расцветающим лимонным деревом, явно пытаясь скрыться от кого-то. На голове в качестве маскировки у неё красовался зеленый платок в желтый узор, отчего его обладательница выглядела весьма забавно - напоминало старые сценки о людях, бегущих от кредиторов.  
В холле никого не было, кроме них, так как до звонка оставалось ещё двадцать минут.

Кагава, кивнув, тихо, почти на цыпочках, приблизился к ней и устроился рядом. Адачи воровато оглянулась, поправила очки и только потом взглянула на парня.

\- Я забыла сказать тебе одну важную вещь, - шепнула Хана и мотнула головой к выходу. - Идём, я должна показать кое-что.

\- Что такое, семпай? Ещё одна работа президента?

\- Угу, - кивнула Адачи, загадочно улыбнувшись. - Следуй за мной.

Адачи потянула Кагаву за край рубашки к выходу. 

Они двигались, бесшумно крадучись, карабкаясь и ползая на четвереньках, никем не замеченные (ну, кроме дюжины мимо проходящих школьников и преподавателей), как настоящие ниндзя, пока не достигли баскетбольной площадки снаружи. Там рядом с забором росла старая сосна, к которой Адачи и привела Кагаву. Нынешний президент недоумевающе покосился на бывшего в ожидании того, что она что-нибудь скажет. Но вместо разговоров Адачи приложила палец к губам, мол, тихо.

\- Там, - шепотом сказала Хана и указала пальцем вверх.

Кагава проследил взглядом, куда указывала семпай, и увидел на нижней ветке сосны спящего рыжего кота. То есть самого кота не было видно, лишь свисающие с ветки лапки и хвост показывали, что он там.

\- Кот? - удивился он.

\- Кот, - кивнула она.

\- Э-э-э... Я не совсем понимаю, семпай.

\- Его имя — Мон Широ, он школьный кот, - начала пояснять Адачи. - Хотя на самом деле он бродячий. Постоянно тут шатается, и я его просто подкармливаю. Он тут довольно давно. Пока что никому не мешает, да и учителя не замечают его присутствие. Мон Широ славный, но пугливый. Я его ни разу не смогла погладить, - расстроенно вдохнула семпай, поникнув. Послышался звон колокола, извещающий об окончании уроков. 

\- И? Вы хотите, чтобы теперь я за ним ухаживал? - угадал Кагава.

\- Ага. Как у президента, у тебя появляется ещё одна обязанность. Я полностью на тебя полагаюсь, Кагава-кун, - засияла Хана. - Девочки его просто обожают. Так что на тебе ложится ответственность защищать и оберегать любовь почти всей доброй половины девчонок.

\- Ого... Мне лень, но все равно: «Ого!..»

Кагава снова взглянул вверх. 

Кот, проснувшись, внимательно разглядывал их своими стеклянными зелеными глазами.

**Сообщение на форуме от Анонима:**   
_Кагава-сан всегда невозмутим, потому что он бесчувственный и хладнокровный._

Сначала Китами пытался честно сдерживать подступивший смех, крепко сжимая руками рот, но, не выдержав-таки, заржал, как ополоумевший от сахара конь. Даже Анна усмехнулась, отрываясь от чтения глянцевых журналов. Что уж говорить о Наччи и Маччи, которые вовсю катались по полу, громко хохоча.

А причиной общего веселья в комнате студенческого совета стало полностью разукрашенное царапинами по самое не балуй лицо их президента. Кагава стряхнул с брюк прилипшие грязь и траву, затем невозмутимо присел на своё место и скрестил руки на груди. С некоторых ран начала стекать кровь, но Ицуки небрежно смахнул их грязным рукавом рубашки.

\- Срань Господня, кто тебя так, Кагава? - сквозь смех спросил Китами, смахивая слёзы.

\- Ну это ваще пиздец! Какая кисонька разукрасила тебя, чувак? - хором спросили модники, не переставая валяться на полу.

\- Не кисонька, а кот. Здоровый рыжий кот, - сухо ответил Кагава.

\- Чего? Ты бедного насиловал, что ли? - съехидничал Китами, но получил за это от Анны смачный подзатыльник.  
На это президент студенческого совета хмуро повел бровью. Анна встала со своего места и поплелась искать в шкафчиках аптечку, чтобы продезинфицировать царапины пострадавшего. 

\- Нет. Просто хотел покормить его, - спокойно ответил Кагава, не переставая хмуриться.

\- Чем ты его кормил? - поинтересовалась Анна, найдя-таки аптечку на полке в шкафу. Она присела рядом с ним.

\- Колбасой.

\- Чувак, могу поспорить, что ты бросил коту целую колбасину, - бросил Наччи.

\- Ага.

\- Чё? Реально? Да ты тупой! - хором рявкнул студсовет.

\- Почему это? - серьезно спросил Кагава.

\- Надо было давать ему ломтиками, балда! И очистив кожуру. Блин, как ты себе представляешь грызущего целую колбасу кота? Да он же выдохнется. Пожалей его зубы! - возмутился Китами, а остальные одобрительно кивнули.

\- Я думал, что животному можно всё, - пожал плечами Кагава.

\- Подожди, если ты просто кормил бедного кота, тогда как получил такие царапины? - спросила Анна, водя по лицу пострадавшего продезинфицированным ватным диском.

\- Этот кот, Мон Широ, не...

\- Как-как?

\- Кота зовут Мон Широ, так сказала Адачи-семпай. В общем, кот не хотел слезать с ветки, чтобы покушать, вот я и попытался его достать. Мне удалось схватить его за хвост и дернут вниз, но он упал прямо мне на лицо. - Кагава пальцем указал туда. - И вот так получилось. Этот кот просто ужасный.

\- Ты сам ужасный, чертов кошколюб! - рявкнул Китами. - Как можно кота за хвост тянуть, угроза для всея Гринписа? Живодёр хренов!

\- Идиот, для кота хвост — это как для нас Гуччи и Прада! - выпалил Маччи.

\- Или хвост для кошки — это как для нас наши шмотки! - продолжил Наччи.

Кагава непонимающе похлопал ресницами. 

Анна с Китами переглянулись и почти синхронно вздохнули.

\- Хвост для кота такая же важная вещь, как для тебя твой байк «Кавасаки», - разъяснила Анна. - Если какой-то хмырь возьмет биту и треснет по твоему мотоциклу, ты же точно не обрадуешься?

\- Я этого пиздюка до смерти изобью, - серьезно выпалил Кагава, нахмурившись.

\- Вот. Кот, точно так же как и ты, поступил в этой ситуации. 

\- О, ясно.

\- Что тебе ясно? Что ты оказался пиздюком? - залыбился Китами.

\- Надо бы перед ним извиниться, - проигнорировав друга, задумчиво протянул Кагава, скребя подбородок.

Остальные, кроме вице-президента, кивнули.

\- Перед котом, что ли? - закатил глаза Китами.

И на этот раз его проигнорировали, за что вице-президент обиженно отвернулся и уткнулся в раскрытый журнал доходов.

\- Угу. Завтра принесу ему суши, - важно кивнул Кагава.

\- Только соевый соус с васаби не прихвати.

\- Хорошо.

\- Ты чё, хотел реально коту принести целый набор для суши? Ты больной, чувак.

**Сообщение на форуме от Анонима:**   
_Я сегодня видел такое, лол! Наш президент ошивался возле баскетбольной площадки! И он держал в руках кота! И, кажется, хотел его замучить до смерти. Чего взять от хулигана?_

Сверкнула молния. Где-то послышалось визжание девчонок в конце коридора.

\- Куда ты в такую погоду? - спросил Китами, еле догнав спешащего друга.

\- На улицу, - бросил через плечо Кагава, спускаясь вниз по лестнице к главному выходу.

\- Зачем?

\- Хочу убедиться, что кот спрятался в укромном месте.

\- Ты псих, - недовольно буркнул Китами. - Да это же кот! Он не умрет от дождика. Промокнет, но не сдохнет. О, рифма!.. Т-то есть, я имею в виду, да забей ты на котика! Он, наверное, спрятался где-нибудь.

Кагава быстро переобулся и положил свою сменную обувь в ящик.

\- Я всё равно проверю, - упрямо сказал он и без зонта вылетел из школы в ливень, который, походу, усилился.  
Китами чертыхнулся и, наспех схватив из подставки первый попавшийся в руки прозрачный зонтик, побежал за другом. 

Кагаву он нашёл рядом с баскетбольной площадкой - как жопа, в самом дальнем месте школы. Сандалии утопали в лужах, отчего каждый раз ощущая холодную воду, Китами бранился, плевался, визжал, как его маленькая сестричка. 

Кагава всё с такой же невозмутимой мордой кирпичом стоял под деревом и мелко дрожал. На нём не было школьного пиджака, он валялся где-то рядом. Китами удивленно обнаружил под ним того самого рыжего кота, Мон Широ. 

\- Придурок, - буркнул Китами, держа над собой почему-то уже ставший ненужным зонтик. Он всё равно промок до нитки, когда бежал сломя голову. - На, держи. Лучше надень свой пиджак, а зонтиком закрой кота.

\- О... Какой же ты добрый, Китами, - удивленно уставился на друга Кагава, принимая зонтик.

\- Заткнись. Я же твой друг, идиот. Если я с твоей милости заболею - урою нахрен, усек?

\- Ещё как. Я тебя с легкостью побью.

Китами, бросив: «Ага, мечтай!» - побежал назад в школу, вновь визжа и матерясь под дождём. 

Оставшийся один Кагава улыбнулся и, взяв с земли грязный и потяжелевший от влаги пиджак, положил прозрачный зонт рядом с продрогшим Мон Широ. Тот, кажется, благодарно замяукал.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, - сказал Ицуки. - Мы же друзья, да?

Кот зажмурил свои зеленые глаза. Можно считать, что он согласился.

А всё-таки хорошая эта школа, Мон Широ.

 **Сообщение на форуме от Анонима:**  
 _Зря вы так судите о человеке только по его внешнему виду. Кагава-кун может и выглядит устрашающе, может и подрался в первый же день перевода, и совсем не общается с другими ребятами. Но он за такое короткое время добился много чего! Принял участие в избирательной гонке. Его речь была такой вдохновляющей! И он всё-таки победил, стал президентом! А вы только и беретесь обсуждать человека.  
Я думаю, что Кагава-кун - неплохой человек.   
Если вы сомневаетесь в моих словах, посмотрите на это фото, что я сделал сегодня.   
«Парень, кот и зонтик»_  
[медиа-объект]  
 _Ну и? Разве «жестокий» Кагава-кун смог бы сделать так?_

\- Эй, вы двое, ну и? Успокоились?

\- Спасибо большое, Шинагава-кун!

\- У меня нет желания благодарить тебя, Шинагава. Потому что эта офигенная идея принадлежит всецело Хана-нээ-саме.

\- Заткнись.

\- Ну, что ты, Ринка-чан. Не стоит меня благодарить.

\- Ну-ну, убавь свое сияние величия, аж глаза режет.

\- А ты, Шинагава, так убого не злись, что идея Адачи была лучше твоей.

\- Ты нарываешься, Изуми? Давно не получал тумаков?

\- Эй, ребят, успокойтесь. Вот смотрите, что пишут на форуме. Некоторые усомнились в своих выводах, что Кагава-кун «отпетый хулиган».

\- Всё благодаря моей фотке, хе.

\- Всё благодаря идее Хана-самы!

Громкий чих.

\- Черт, я простудился в этом гребаном дожде...

\- Шинагава-кун, пожалуйста, уходи домой. Мы не хотим заразиться от тебя.

\- ЧЕГО?! И это ваша благодарность?!

\- Шинагава, иди домой.

\- Ублюдки.


End file.
